Some Nights
by I can hear the screams tonight
Summary: Reto: Un mes con ItaDei "Celebremos este día"/Deidara nunca fue una persona curiosa. Era explosivo, sí, pero no curioso; a él qué madres le importaba la vida de los demás y mucho menos lo que hicieran con ella, sin embargo no dejaba de seguir a Itachi a través de los oscuros pasillos y sorprenderse con ese bufido ligeramente desesperado que percibía de él


**Advertencias:** Lenguaje mal hablado

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes del anime y manga son pertenencia exclusiva del señor Masashi Kishimoto, de lo contrario Hatake Kakashi sería totalmente mío *¬* Yo sólo los uso para mis maniacadas y claro está, es sin fines de lucro, sólo por diversión.

**Nota inicial**: Esto es parte del reto Un mes con ItaDei "Celebremos este día", Día: 3 de Marzo

.

.

Ahora lo de rigor.

**Titulo:** ¿Día de Muertos?**  
Día:** Día de muertos**  
Autor del fic**:I can hear the screams tonight**  
Autor del manga: **Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

.

.

_"La muerte no nos roba los seres amados. Al contrario, nos los guarda y nos los inmortaliza en el recuerdo. La vida sí que nos los roba muchas veces y definitivamente."_

_- Francois Mauriac -_

.

.

.

.

.

**= ¿Día de muertos? =**

_Por: I can hear the screams tonight_

.

.

Itachi tenía la culpa.

Sí, él era el maldito culpable de todo. No se tomara éstas molestias de no ser por Itachi y, de nuevo, maldito bastardo. Era su puta culpa de que ése, de por sí, extraño sentimiento se albergara en su mente, no podía evitar seguirle con la mirada cada que pasara por un lado y pensar ¿qué coño estará haciendo?

No podía dejar de observar el ir y venir del pelinegro, toda esa faramalla era la mezcla extraña de su aura maldita con el profundo y colorido mar de papeles colocados estratégicamente en su antebrazo. Recapacitó una y mil veces lo que veía y esas una y mil veces pensó en explotar la cueva para detenerlo de una puta vez.

Deidara nunca fue una persona curiosa. Era explosivo, sí, pero no curioso; a él qué madres le importaba la vida de los demás y mucho menos lo que hicieran con ella, sin embargo no dejaba de seguir a Itachi a través de los oscuros pasillos y sorprenderse con ese bufido ligeramente desesperado que percibía de él; tropezó con Zetsu, arrolló a Kisame, ni respondió a los quejidos de Kakuzu e ignoró por completo las habladurías de Tobi con tal de averiguar qué era lo que Itachi estaba haciendo.

.

− No ignore a Tobi, senpai, Tobi es un buen chico. – Lloriqueó la criatura al verse sin respuesta alguna.

.

Caminó hacia la derecha, luego a la izquierda, se tiró un pedo y luego lo vio seguir su camino recto hasta su propia habitación, frunció el entrecejo murmurando un _"vaya sorpresa"_ con ironía. Entonces recordó ¿Por qué simplemente no entrar y le preguntarle? Es decir, no es como si nunca hubiera entrado a su habitación y tampoco sería la primera vez que le hiciera alguna de esas cuestiones estúpidas y sin sentido.

Sonrió satisfecho y cerró triunfantemente los ojos, definitivamente eso haría. Caminó tranquilamente hacia la puerta de su habitación, esperando encontrarlo sentado, silenciosamente en la silla de su escritorio como lo hubiese hecho varias veces en aquellas noches furtivas.

.

− Oye Itachi, hn ¿se puede saber qué coñ…

.

Cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrarlo desparramado en el suelo, hundido en ese manto floral, lo vio concentrado mientras cortaba lentamente ese papel de contextura delgada, la única palabra que describiría esa escena era: insólito.

Inevitablemente el rubio soltó la carcajada sin tapujos, sacando a Itachi de su leve trance, vio a Deidara divertirse con lo que hacía pero ni si quiera se molestó en pararle.

.

− Cuando termines ¿podrías retirarte? – Habló Itachi sin detenerse ni un momento a verlo.

.

Otra carcajada, y otra, y otra más.

.

− Coño Itachi. – Reía mientras se quitaba las lágrimas de los ojos.− Quien te viera ¿qué coño haces?, hn.

− Es día de muertos.− Respondió sin más. Deidara paró de súbito y lo miró expectante.

− ¿Día de qué?

− Día de muertos.− Reiteró el pelinegro.

.

Deidara estaba confuso ¿desde cuándo a Itachi le interesaban esa clase de cosas?

.

− Todavía no es fecha del Obon(1), hn.− Hizo notar el rubio ante la ignorancia de su serio, y al parecer, extraño amante.

− Lo sé.− Volvió a contestar secamente el chico, cómo odiaba eso.

− ¿Entonces?

− Es una tradición que los Uchiha adoptamos.

.

Silencio de nuevo, a Deidara pareció estallarle una venita en la frente cuando vio que Itachi no continuaría si no se le preguntaba de nuevo.

.

− ¡Coño Itachi! ¿Por qué no lo dices todo de una puta vez? – Ahogó un grito para no entrar demasiado en calor.

− Hay un pueblo entre las montañas, más allá del Valle del fin, proveniente de tierras lejanas, son gente misteriosa, de piel y sangre caliente, con la mirada profunda, de aire místico y ensordecedor.

− ¿Y eso a qué viene? – Interrumpió el menor impaciente.

− De ahí viene.− El rubio lo miró desconfiado, esperando a que continuara.− La celebración, de ahí viene, nosotros solamente la adoptamos.

− Está bien, pero ¿qué es todo esto?

− Es un altar y es parte de la celebración.

.

Deidara miró a su alrededor sorprendido de esa clase de tradiciones, jamás creyó ver esa clase de formas, ni sentir ese mareo nostálgico, ni oler esa clase de aromas, el olor del incienso, las flores y la comida inundaban el cuarto llenándolo de esa penetrante y adictiva nubosidad. Siguió con la mirada esa fila de flores finamente colocados en aquel arco que representaba el camino hacia el altar y, justo en medio de éste, se topó con la fría imagen de dos personas coronando el lugar.

Eran los padres de Itachi.

Nunca los conoció pero, por sus facciones y sus profundos ojos negros, podría asegurarlo. Regresó su mirada azul hacia aquel cuerpo que por las noches anhelaba y pensó que debió ser duro, Deidara no sabía nada de sus padres por lo que creyó que, si no estaban, no tenía por qué preocuparse por ello; pero, poniéndose en el lugar de Itachi, el tenerlos y luego perderlos por obra de tus propias manos…auch.

Sonrió comprensivamente y de nueva cuenta habló.

.

− Sigo sin entender hn, pero, sea lo que sea, te apoyaré.

.

Itachi se detuvo un momento por aquél fortuito comentario y sin embargo, sonrió, entendía lo que Deidara trataba inútilmente de decir mientras se acomodaba a sus espaldas para ayudarlo con su labor.

.

− Sólo por eso, hoy te empotraré con más ganas.

.

O por Dios ¿acaso eso era posible?

.

.

.

.

.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Primer viñeta de una serie de drabbles: Terminada.

Hola de nuevo ! Lo sé, no hubo mucho romance, pero me pareció interesante la idea de un Deidara curioso y hasta comprensivo, este...espero les guste ¡No me maten! Mi ser buena chica T3T

Derama-san, espero no te haya defraudado y me invites de nuevo al reto.

Cuidense mucho que volveré ! No hoy, no mañana, quizá nunca (ok no o-o) pero lo haré

Besos de amargura y miel para todos ! o3o

¿Merezco review?


End file.
